Divino Xadrez
Divino Xadrez is the apprentice and adopted son of Saxon Xadrez. Divino is a member of the Dark Guild Fabula Nova and a part of the guild's 4th Division. He has been taught Chess Magic and already knew Juggernaut. Appearance Divino wears a basic black coat along with black gloves and boots. He has long, frayed blue hair framing his face, though slicked back in wild spikes at the top. Behind, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. A distinctive trait of Divino's is the X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. When Divino activates his Juggernaut, his eyes turn completely yellow, his scar becomes more jagged and a bit larger, and his hair becomes much messier. No matter what state, he wears a single studded earring on each pointed ear. Personality Divino doesn't show the same level of calculating cruelty that his adoptive father shows, though don't think he isn't or can't be calculating or cruel. He doesn't ever seem to get mad either, as his rage was somehow sealed away into his weapon. Divino will still show every other emotion, but no amount of antagonation seems to affect him. Since he can't normally show anger, his acts of cruelty come across more like sadistic actions. When he does show anger, after activating Deus Fortitúdo and his Juggernaut, it is extreme and uncontrollable. He only does this when given permission from Saxon and when there are no allies around him. History He doesn't remember his past before Saxon adopted him, taught him magic and his rage was sealed away as everything before that is nothing but a red blur of wrath. Since then Divino has been loyal to Saxon and Fabula Nova and has completed every task given to him with no question and often little difficulty. Since joining Fabula Nova, Divino has only used Deus Fortitúdo three times and afterwards the area he had been in was reduced to rubble and there was nothing left that was alive. Synopsis Equipment Rage Lock (激怒ロック, Gekido Rokku):it has a smooth, white handle with a grey spike set in its pommel. The guard is a pale yellow semi-circle with four small notches in its outer edge. The lower part of the main blade is thick and has concave sides, each side being lined by three small notches. The blade is pale blue and has blue-grey edges. The lower half of the blade is decorated by two small, light blue diamonds. The tip of Rage Lock is a blue ring with dark-blue edges and lined by seven spikes. The tip is connected to the main blade by a pale yellow symbol shaped like a cross. When Divino activates Deus Fortitúdo with Juggernaut, the tip of Rage Lock is divided into two large, identical halves, each with three complete spikes lining the outer edge. These halves also gain four enormous, pale blue spikes. The two halves retain the coloration of the normal Rage Lock and are connected to the main blade by the cross-shaped symbol, which has become slightly larger. Magic and Abilities ' Saïx Action Render KHII.png|Deus Fortitúdo & Juggernaut Berserk.jpg|Berserk Incredible Strength': Divino is strong enough that he is able to hold Rage Lock, a large Claymore, easily with one hand. Deus Fortitúdo: a special ability granted to all the apprentices of Fabula Nova. Rather than giving himself a magic boost, like Diaros, Divino "unlocks" his rage as his original magic was sealed into his Claymore. Chess Magic:is a Caster-Type Magic that revolves around the rules of chess. While most users of this magic use one form of it or the other, Divino has been taught how to use both forms. He also has been taught to use both styles at the same time to suplement a lack of 'pieces'. *'Chess Master Style': Divino creates a massive chess board and turns himself and everyone within the confines of his board into chess pieces. Because he's the one controlling this magic, he fills the role of King regardless of whether or not a superior of his is present. *'Wonderland Style': the style of this magic that Divino uses most often. He summons the white pieces most often and seems to favor the Rook. Unlike his master Divino knows how to summon both the white and the black pieces. Juggernaut: is a Caster Magic which allows the user to become nearly unstopable once in motion. For whatever reason, whenever Divino activates this magic his anger becomes uncontrollable and he becomes a Berserker, hence his alias. However he uses this magic as a last resort now. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Saïx and his weapon Lunatic from Kingdom Hearts (descriptions were stolen from the KH wikis) *Divino is latin for "divine" *Xadrez is latin for "chess" Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword user Category:Fabula Nova Category:Caster-Mage Category:Villains